fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
AA
AA(Antydeth's Avatar)'''is a meta-fictional avatar created by Antydeth himself, whoose purpose is to eliminate all the error and exploit only the positive products conjured up in these failed projects. He is the main protagonist of '''DxD: An Story That Can Never Be Told. History From investement and inspiration deriving from WarriorMan's best known story- Highschool DxD: Rise of the Solar God, Antydeth wanted to add and expand to his aspiring work. At first Antydeth was very happy with writing the story he had always wanted to write that focused on some of the other Solarverse characters, but then he realized his project lacked consistency and actual interesting plot. To him at least, it seemed like the work would only come off as an unconsistent garbage that would remain hidden in the large archive of many fanfics in the DxD Fandom-Multiverse. After several attempts at fixing his story, something finally snapped in Antydeth, and he realized...he could never truly write the story he wanted to finish, because it'd never be on the same level as the stories he enjoyed, like Houki's or WarriorMan's or even stories from completely different fandoms. Because...the world and the characters weren't his to begin with. Characters like children to the author, but Antydeth only felt like he was stealing WarriorMan's. There just wasm't the joy of accomplishment whenever he rewrote the story to make 'something better', because he always compared himself to WarriorMan and other authors. To him, it felt like he was 'abusing the children of WarriorMan' for his own selfish needs. And he realized it, the need to make such a story...was truly selfish. Antydeth decided to move on from writing anything Solarverse-reletated as he would only end up deleting it in the process. Now, all the different failed versions of his stories still lingered in his mind and the shadow of their presence in the fictional world still echoed. Eventually, Antydeth decided to make a whole new story. But, for him to move on from his past mistakes, he needed to see the failures of the past first, sot that he may one day perfect his writing skills and author-spirit. To do that, Antydeth creates a virtual clone of himself, obviously edited heavily in both appearance and persona, to try and exploit the major good and bad elements of his previous stories and the ones that currently are online. Statistics Tier: 0 ''' '''Name: '''Fröken, AA, Antydeth's Clone, Antydeth's Avatar, The Story Emissary '''Gender: '''Male body '''Age: '''Inapplicable in fictional world. Not much time in real world. '''Powers & Abilites: '''Nigh-Omniscience, Possible Omnipresence, Immortality(type 9, 10, 5 and 8) and many other. '''Attack Potency: High Outversal Level (Being an avatar of an author and also a meta-fictional character, AA posses an absolute authority and omni-manipulation over some quanities of the fictional world, unless there's another meta-fictional character, who is created as opposer to it.(In this case- ---/Triminus).) ''' '''Speed: 'Unknown, '''likely '''Irrelevant' Lifting Strength: '''Likely '''Irrelevant Durability: 'High Outverse Level' (Can only be affected by other meta-fictional characters, and only if the author allows it.) Stamina: '''Likely '''Limitless Range: Irrelevant Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscience. Weaknesses: '''AA, despite its seemingly indesputable absolute authority over fiction and even meta-fiction, has quite a lot of limitations. Firstly, it is basically a puppet played by Antydeth to fix some problems, so it has no real desires of its own. Secondly, AA has no power over fictional works that do not belong to Antydeth, unless the authors of said works allowed it to. Finally, beings like ---/Triminus can match and even overwhelm it, if the author has an emotional chaos or if he purposely allows them to have a big adventege over AA. At the end of the day, AA's main weakness is that its truly reliant on its creator. '''Notable Abilities: *'REWRITE(リライト RIRAITO) - REWRITE '''is the ability to completely replace or change a world/story and it all accords to its creator's and its thoughts and wishes. Rewrite cannot be countered by any fictional character or joke character. The ability '''INCONSISTENCY '''can nullify it. *'DELETE(削除 ''SAKUJO'') - '''DELETE is another 'nigh-absolute' ability that allows AA to absolutely erase all things that should or are wished to be erased. Whether it'd be a character, a place, a world, a weapon, it does not matter. So long as it exists on a fictional plane, it can be effortlessly erased should AA and its creator wish so. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Plot Users Category:Space Users Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 0